The recovery of electronic chips and other components from the surface of printed wire boards (PWBs) is known. However, many known systems and methods damage the removed chips and/or are environmentally unfriendly. A green, safe, fast, and/or economically efficient process for recovery of electronic components from PWBs, both for re-use of working electronic components in the manufacture of new products and for recovery of metals value for recycling, is desirable.